<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't take the girl by Dibs4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643669">Don't take the girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever'>Dibs4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, F/M, Future Fic, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie sings his son a lullaby before bed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't take the girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archie pulled the pajama shirt over his toddler sons head, his blonde hair peeking through. When the shirt was completely over the boy's head Archie's brown eyes met the boy's identical brown ones</p><p>Archie lifted the 4-year old up and tossed him gently into his bed. The boy let out a small giggle when he bounced. "Alright Fenix, you've had your bath and you're in your pajamas. Now it's just time for your bedtime story" he made his way to the bookcase that held a multitude of children's books</p><p>Fenix shook his head "Daddy I don't want you to read me one of my stories"</p><p>"Then what do you want me to read?" Archie stepped toward the bed</p><p>The boy looked up at him with his big brown eyes "Tell me the story about you and mommy"</p><p>Archie smiled and sat on the boy's iibed "Okay well we were both the same age as you-"</p><p>"No sing the special song" Fenix interrupted</p><p>Archie chuckled "Alright, let me go get my guitar"</p><p>He returned a moment later guitar in hand. The preschooler laid down, Archie covered him up before sitting on the edge of the bed</p><p>Archie looked at his son as he snuggled into his bed getting comfortable and watching his father with anticipation</p><p>He began to sing the song that he had written not long after Fenix was born, a song that brought back so many flashbacks when he sang it. Some good some not so good...</p><p>"Archie's daddy was taking him fishing<br/>
When he was four years old<br/>
Little girl came through the front gate<br/>
Holding a fishing pole<br/>
His dad looked down and smiled<br/>
He said, "We can't leave her behind,<br/>
Son, I know you don't want her to go<br/>
But someday you'll change your mind"</p><p>Archie thought back to the day he met Betty. He was standing at his father's truck as he loaded it with their fishing poles.</p><p>Archie had anticipated the day for weeks, just him and his dad on the lake catching fish eating the sandwich lunch his mommy had packed them. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd get milkshakes afterward from Pops.</p><p>Then he heard the sound of the front gate squeaking open.</p><p>A little blonde-haired girl began walking toward him and his father. She carried a fishing pole in her hands</p><p>Archie had recognized the little girl from the family that had just moved in next door. His dad had helped her dad move furniture into the house. He wanted the little girl to go away, girls were icky, and boys were cool</p><p>Archie watched as his dad noticed her, a smile forming on his face. Maybe his daddy would tell the icky girl to go home.<br/>
"Hey, there sweetie" Fred bent down to the little girl's height.</p><p>"Hi Mr. Anddos" the little girl stuttered shyly</p><p>"Archie this is Betty; you guys are both 4 years old isn't that cool?" Fred said placing a hand on Archie's back and pulling him closer</p><p>Archie looked at the girl blankly</p><p>"Well say hi Arch" Fred instructed</p><p>Archie frowned "Hi" he grumbled</p><p>"Hi Archie" the girl piped cheerfully</p><p>Fred glanced at the girl's fishing pole "Do you want to go fishing with us?" He offered earning a happy nod from the girl</p><p>Quickly young Archie whipped his head around "No Daddy!"</p><p>A small frown formed on Fred's face, he knew where Archie was coming from but at the same time, this was the daughter of their new neighbors, one of which was sorta a high school friend.</p><p>Fred leaned over to Archie's ear "Son look I know this is our special day, but I promise you one day soon you'll change your mind about girls" he whispered sending his son a wink.</p><p>Archie let out a sigh "Betty do you want to come fishing with me and my daddy?" He said through gritted teeth</p><p>Once again Betty smiled "Yes please!"</p><p>Fred grinned "Alright Betty, I'll take your pole for you and call your parents to make sure it's okay. Why don't you two get in the truck. Arch I want you to be a gentleman help her in" he pointed</p><p>During the fishing trip, Archie and Betty clicked almost instantly. It was when they had milkshakes afterward that he realized girls weren't so bad after all.</p><p>"Same boy, same sweet girl<br/>
Twelve years down the road<br/>
He held her tight and kissed her lips in<br/>
Front of the picture show<br/>
Stranger came and pulled a gun<br/>
Grabbed her by the arm said<br/>
"If you do what I tell you to<br/>
There won't be any harm"</p><p>That line he had changed the real history of to make the song more appealing to audiences.</p><p>In reality, he was referring to the night with the Black hood, when he had gotten in the coffin to protect Betty. That was the night he realized he'd do absolutely anything to protect her. There weren't many people he could say that about. It was also the first time they had really kissed each other aside from when they were kids.</p><p>"Same boy<br/>
Same sweet girl<br/>
Ten years down the road<br/>
There's gonna be a little one and her<br/>
Says it's time to go<br/>
The doctor says the baby's fine<br/>
But you'll have to leave<br/>
'Cause his mamas fading fast and<br/>
Archie hit his knees"</p><p>Who would have thunk he and Betty would get married. Okay well, maybe Kevin predicted it, and maybe Cheryl and probably a few other people. But still, it was surprising to them.</p><p>Then 6 months after their wedding came the shocking news, she was pregnant. They hadn't even been trying, she was on birth control. But after a stint with the flu and a round of antibiotics it had some sort of short-term counter effect with their prevention. Now here they were, Betty 9 months pregnant. Telling him to grab the hospital bag because it was time.</p><p>It was another 15 hours later that Archie stood at the head of the bed, holding Betty's hand with one hand and stroking her head with the other.</p><p>"Alright, Mrs.Andrews your baby is crowning, just one more big push and he will be here!" The doctor said joyfully</p><p>Betty nodded giving Archie's hand a tight squeeze as she pushed as hard as she could.</p><p>Two seconds later the whine of a newborn filled the room. The nurses set the still slightly bloody Baby on Betty's chest. They continued to wipe him down in the process while also putting wrist bands with their names on his wrist</p><p>Archie looked at the newborn in awe "Bets he's perfect." He admired, his eyes shifted to Betty who looked pale “Betty?" Archie's voice was full of concern</p><p>As if on cue, the monitors that were connected to Betty began going off buzzing like crazy</p><p>"You two take the baby to the NICU for some tests, the rest of you help me with the mother" The doctor's voice boomed over the alarms</p><p>"What's going on," Archie said as the hospital personal rushed around him<br/>
A nurse approached him setting a hand on his shoulder</p><p> "Sir you're going to have to step into the waiting room," she said calmly</p><p>Archie looked around her, watching as a nurse carried the baby out of the room </p><p>"Wait where are you taking my son!?" He practically yelled</p><p>"Sir," the nurse said again</p><p>Archie watched as they began pushing Betty out of the room</p><p>"I'm going with my wife," he said attempting to move around the nurse, but she stopped him</p><p>"You cannot go where she's going right now," she said softly</p><p>Archie shook his head "What are you talking about?! That's my wife! You just took my wife and newborn son out of here and expect me not to follow?" He yelled</p><p>She shook her head "You can go to the NICU with your son. As for your wife they must check her over. A doctor will be down momentarily to update you on her condition"</p><p>After much persuasion, Archie finally went downstairs to the NICU. They wouldn't let him hold his son yet, but he peered into the window and watched as the nurses examined him</p><p>"Mr. Andrews," a deep voice said from behind him.</p><p>Archie turned to see a doctor, the same doctor who had assisted in the delivery.</p><p>"Betty, how is she?" He asked immediately</p><p>The doctor took a deep breath "Take a seat" he waved</p><p>Archie shook his head "I'd rather stand"</p><p>The doctor nodded "Alright well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, you have a very healthy 8lb 5 oz baby boy. The bad news...your wife she's not doing well. She lost a lot of blood during the delivery. She's still losing it, we're having a hard time stopping it."</p><p>"Why don't you just give her blood? I have O- blood, I'll donate right now" Archie began rolling up his sleeve</p><p>The doctor shook his head "I'm afraid there's more to it than that"</p><p>Archie started the doctor down for a moment "Are-Are you saying Betty might die?"</p><p>"I'm not going to lie to you at this time it would appear that is the case. I promise I will have someone come back and give you updates every 15 minutes" he told him before walking away</p><p>As soon as he left Archie fell to his knees. Sobbing uncontrollably, luckily there was nobody else around to see him in this state. Not that he would care if they did.<br/>
"God please, don't take her. Take me instead. Anybody who is listening just doesn't take my Betty" He sobbed out loud he continued to kneel on the floor pounding his fists into the ground. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Right now, he and Betty were supposed to be cuddled up in the hospital bed admiring their newborn son together. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. Yet here he was living in a nightmare.</p><p>"Sir" a gentle voice spoke from behind him. Archie looked over his shoulder at the short skinny nurse who looked to be in her mid-40s.</p><p>"If you'd like you can hold your son now" she spoke kindly</p><p>Archie nodded and pushed himself up. He wiped his eyes "Yeah, I'd like that" he sniffled</p><p>He followed the nurse through the room where he was previously not allowed in.<br/>
There were dozens of babies all around being worked on by nurses some looking sicker than others</p><p>"I put him over here so that I could pull the curtain back and give you two some privacy," she told him pointing at the little infant hospital bed in the corner of the spacious room</p><p>Archie nodded</p><p>He sat down in the nearby chair as the nurse picked his son up out of the crib then gently laid him in his arms</p><p>Archie looked down at his son who was peacefully sleeping</p><p>"Do you and your wife have a name picked out for him?" She asked with a smile</p><p>Archie nodded "Yes it's umm Fenix Andrews"</p><p>"Like the guitar?" She rose an eyebrow</p><p>Archie nodded</p><p>The nurse nodded "Well I'll leave you two, I'll let the doctor know your back here, so he knows where to find you." She informed me before leaving</p><p>Archie glanced down at the newborn who now clasped his finger in his little hand<br/>
"Hey big guy, you gotta grip there" he couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face. Even though he was torn up right now, looking at the baby helped a little.<br/>
He continued to watch his son sleep in his arms "Listen Fenix, your mommy I know she wishes she could be here right now. She was so excited to meet you, and I know she loves you very much. But she's really sick. The doctor doesn't know if she'll make it. Just know, whatever happens, you will always have me." He kissed the infant's temple and continued to enjoy looking at the beautiful life he and Betty had created together.</p><p>"Archie's daddy<br/>
Was taking him fishing<br/>
When he was four years old" Archie finished the song</p><p>He looked down at his sleeping 4-year-old son and smiled<br/>
He bent down and kissed the boy's temple "Good night Fen" he whispered softly before grabbing his guitar and tiptoeing out of the sleeping preschooler's bedroom.</p><p>After softly closing the door he went to the kitchen.</p><p>"Is he asleep?"</p><p>Archie looked up at his beautiful wife working on her laptop and smiled "Yeah, I sang him one of my songs and he was out"</p><p>Betty walked toward him "Yeah I heard what song he chose. He must get his preference from me because that's one of my favorites" she leaned in close to him</p><p>Archie nodded "Mine too" he grinned before pecking her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>